Stolkholm Syndrome
by NinaSofia
Summary: Hermione Granger now belongs to Draco Malfoy, according to Draco himself. Carrying his child now, she has to learn to live with this new live.
1. Chapter 1

She felt watched.

Incredibly watched throughout her final year at Hogwarts.

She couldn't bring herself to come to the conclusion of it.

She was very much paranoid.

Incredibly paranoid.

Who could blame her though?

After all the golden trio had gone through.

Harry was dead.

And her lover Ron had recently found himself at death's hands also.

The Weasley's had dispersed after Harry and Ron's deaths; meaning all blood traitors felt targeted.

Hermione Granger's parents were dead.

She was alone.

Above all though, the dark lord, Tom Riddle, was dead.

Funny how something like war, good versus and evil left nothing but pure pain and agony.

No one won this fucking war.

Although she was spending most of her time at the school, the only difference was the amount of socialization she received.

Everyone was afraid of death still, after all this time, people still treated it as if it were a contagious disease.

Hermione was being treated as if she was the cause of it.

But she couldn't blame them, they didn't understand anything she went through.

Lately, she had been going through headaches, dizziness and a cramping in stomach.

Stress and depression possibly?

She held onto her wand tightly. She rarely ever had it anywhere else besides her hand these days. How depressing. This wasn't how things were suppose to be these days.

Hermione was still coming to terms with the life she knew. During the war, she accepted that she would lose much of what she was familiar with, but she never expected to lose absolutely _everything_. That's what really pissed her off more than anything, her expections were low, but not this low.

For gods sakes, even Crookshanks was dead!

Nothing was the same, nor would it ever be the same.

The thought of her fluffy friend made her tear up, but she didn't let herself actually cry.

Bellatrix came into her room that uneventful night at the Battle of Hogwarts and skinned him alive.

The blood.

That was the memory. It was as bright as grenadine and by the end of the battle when she came back into her room beaten but still a champion, it all dried into a deep brownish red.

At least the murderer of her beloved pet was dead as of that night at the hand of Molly Weasley.

She chuckled for the first time in a while, only to be interrupted by a feeling of disgust, then followed by a feeling of nausea.

She ran to the nearest bathroom, but unfortunately did make it in time.

"W-woah," she yelled falling onto her back.

She spewed everywhere in front of herself, including the path she was running on which ultimately led to her on the ground. She continued to retch even after falling.

"For gods sakes," she whispered.

As she was bringing herself back up, she noticed the worst thing she's seen in the last year.

She moaned, "Noooooo. This has to be some joke."

She stared at the broken wand right in front of her. Split in half.

"Ughhhhh."

She continued to empty her stomach as she mourned for her only defense.

Why did she have to always hold onto that damned wand all the time?

There was no more danger out there, why was she so worried all the time? I mean, everyone who was once a threat no longer existed.

Hermione made her way to Madam Pomfrey's infirmary. She was beginning to develop a slight headache from that fall.

Life was not treating her well today.

She called after the medi-witch when she walked in.

She peered much quicker than she expected.

"Ah! Hermione! How've you been? I haven't seen you in quite a while."

Hermione only nodded and replied with a quick response and slight smile that convinced her that she was doing well.

"Now tell me, what can I do for you today?"

Hermione informed her of headache and sickness earlier.

"Why can't you just use a quick charm or spell to help you, darling? Those are easily taken care of Hermione, you know that." She smiled.

Hermione quickly showed her her broken wand; and Madam Pomfrey nodded in an understanding fashion.

"I see; No worries, Ill clean you up right now. But first let me find the reason for your headache and nausea." After a quick series of yes or no questions.

Madam Pomfrey concluded that Hermione hit her head much hard when she was racing for bathroom earlier and that she could have possibly ate something that was upsetting her stomach.

"Let me find what it was that hurt you, honey," she said to Hermione. She chanted a quick charm and pointed at her stomach. A slight purple cloud peered from her stomach and turned the medi-witch's face into a confused glare.

"Strange," she said.

"What is?" Hermione asked in curiosity.

Madam Pomfrey put a finger on her chin, "It wasn't anything you ate, but there is something going on in your stomach. Hold on a second."

She pointed her wand at Hermione abdomen once again, but this time in a much gentler fashion than before.

With a quick enchantment, a white smoke surrounded her stomach this time.

Madam Pomfrey's stayed frozen as she made another enchantment under her breath.

The smoke stayed the same color, but she felt a warm feeling come from inside her.

It slightly tickled.

The medi-witched cleared her throat and kept the same face, "Hermione, darling. Like I said you're not sick. But there is something happening in you, which is the most beautiful thing that can ever happen, which is create a new life-and you're doing exactly that."

Hermione stared at her and squinted her eyebrows together.

"That didn't make any sense, I came in here because of a damned headache and just a slight sickness. That can't mean I'm having a baby. I haven't even had sex!"

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips before she spoke again, but this time she kept her voice low, "Hermione, you are pregnant. My test concluded it. Believe me, you're 8 weeks in. How did you not notice?"

Hermione opened her mouth but didn't anything.

How could this be?  
-

Hermione dragged her feet down to her dorm.

The longest walk in the world.

Eight weeks ago, Ron died and Harry a few days later.

It could have only happened with one of them. I mean she was there with them the entire time. She also loved both of them dearly.

It had to be one of them.

She looked back at her stomach.

It was in there growing.

_It_ was alive.  
She wasn't even aware of _it _up until the last hour.

Eight whole weeks it went unnoticed.

She sat on her bed with medicines and vitamins Madam Pomfrey gave her.

Without even knowing it, a tear fell down her cheek. She hadn't cried since _their_ deaths. She promised she would never cry again, it looked like she was breaking that silent promise.

With her hands in face she wept, letting the tears fall everywhere.

She let herself fall into an area of darkness, a place that was all too familiar.

Hermione didn't notice the dark figure across the room staring straight at her up until it made his presence known.

He cleared his throat.

She quickly gasped and reached for the broken wand out of habit.

"Who is that?" She yelled pointing half of what she use to call her wand.

The tall figure didn't respond fast enough.

"_Alarte Ascenadare_!"

Bad idea.

Next thing she knew she was on the ground with her eyes full of stars and head throbbing once again. Couldn't she just catch a break for once?

She glanced at her hand and saw it still in hand, for split second she wanted to use it, but knew much better than to do so. She let go of her wand.

She closed her eyes tightly in fear of what could happen next.

Hermione felt the figure close onto her, "Goodness Granger. This would happen to you out of all people."

Chills fell down her spine. Of course it was him! How could she have been so blind? All that paranoia was due to him; those looks and stares she would get were from him all along.

Before Hermione could say something or even get off the ground, Draco Malfoy bent over to examine her. He shook his head and pointed his wand at her stomach.

A purple smoke, the same color as the one in Madam Pomfrey's appeared.

She heard him sigh in relief.

"Thank Merlin," he said under his breath. "Our baby is fine, Granger."

Hermione recoiled at his words, "What do you bloody, mean 'our'? It isn't yours Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked at her words and only replied with swift movement in his hand towards her stomach.

Instead of a white or purple smoke rising from her abdomen this time, it was words that rised out of her:

Sex: Unconclusional

Age: 8 weeks and 1 day and 7 hours

Mother: Hermione Jean Granger

Father: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione's mouth gaped open but nothing came out.

Malfoy took this moment to speak, "You see Granger, I want you and this is the only way to ensure that. What a Malfoy wants is what he gets, let that be understood. Now," he changed his tone, "let me fix up that headache of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**4 weeks ago**

She doesn't know she belongs to me already.

I sighed at her.

All mine.

Knowing Granger, she couldn't get rid of it if she wanted to. I know that already.

Besides, something was coming. Something huge. Yes everyone who made a difference to the order was dead but it was going to happen.

I had to protect her somehow.

Carrying my child was the only way for her to survive.

I sighed at the sight of Granger again.

Maybe it was just me, but she was glowing.

I sighed at her again from a distance.

She looked my way at the same time I changed ways.

"You got to be fucking joking me."

My eyes made my way to Blaise with his mouth open and eyes boring into me.

"What." I coolly stated.

I smirked at me and shook his head, "I really thought you were going to choose someone else, Draco. I know you like a challenge but, wow, the golden trio's princess and sole survivor? Really? What made you decide her?"

I only smiled and stared at my plate.

"Draco," he caught my attention again, "all you ever said about the mudblood was how disgusting she was and how you'd love to slap the shit out her after what she did to you in 3rd year. Why her?

I bit my lip and looked around, no one was listening; everyone was sitting in their cliques and chatting over butter bear, which was accepted into Hogwarts after the war. They said if you can fight and risk your life, you deserve a drink at least.

"Look Blaise, I saw her in my dreams when I was 10 and I told my mother about her and she almost lost it. It was as if she felt a stab in the chest from an imaginary knife. She told my father, and best believe I had the worst beatings I'll ever remember."

"So this is revenge then Draco?"

"No. It is not."

He tilted his head and looked at me for more information. I sparked his interest.

"I've had an obsession, Blaise. I had to smother these damn feelings for her without her bloody knowing. Why do you think we were always after Potter?"

He nodded, "Cover up."

"Exactly. I can't believe I'm even admitting this to you. Crazy."  
He smiled, "Well, maybe then I'm safe in saying who I'm planning on having then."

I raised my eyebrow, "Who?"

"Lovegood."

I only nodded, I wouldn't have seen him as to choosing someone like her.

I guess we weren't _too_ different after all. Though I found my choice to be the more logical one. For Merlin's sake, it was Granger! Who wouldn't pick her?

**PRESENT DAY**

"Granger, you will not know the entire story until we are safe and alone."

"What the bloody hell do you mean alone and bloody safe? I'm fucking pregnant and I have no damn recollection of ever even creating it! Worst of all, it's with fucking you!" She was shrieking now her eyes looked like two great 'o''s. They were definitely coming out of those sockets.

"You may not know this now, but I am saving your life with this. I don't want you to talk anymore Granger. Grab your valuables, we are leaving."

"What? Is that some type of joke? You're out of your bloody mind if you think I'm going anywhere with you."

I rolled my eyes. Why did she want to test my patience? "We. Are. Leaving."

"No."

I felt my blood begin to heat up. I wasn't angry though.

"Hermione Jean Granger," I looked her in the eyes, "pack your important belongings. We are leaving this school and I am taking you to safety for your own protection."

"No I will not!" She yelled but her body did the opposite, "Wait, what's going on here? Malfoy what are you doing?" She reached for her wand in panic.

"Don't ever try to ever attack me Granger and put that damn wand away too."

Her hand snapped back inside her pocket. Her glare bored into me as she made her way to her dorm.

She came back a couple moments later with a trunk, I took it from her.

It was light.

"Okay, follow me and stay quiet."

She did exactly that.

I could feel her fighting me.

I didn't want to use this power on her but she made me do it. There wasn't a single way she would let me take her. I would have to explain this magic to her when we were out.

"This is kidnapping," she muttered under her breath.

"No, it is not. I am saving you Granger. Get that through your thick head."

We walked to Dumbledore's old office, it was open to all students now that there was no official headmaster.

I took out floo powder from my pocket bag.

"Granger, you are going first. Here." I handed her some floo powder.

She only glared at me.

So much hate.

"'Curving Drive Home' is the destination."

She nodded as she walked towards the fireplace.

I followed only a couple of paces back.

She seemed reluctant, very bothered. She shuffled in place and then looked me in the eyes hatefully.

"Fuck you Malfoy." With that her hand flew towards me.

Instantly I felt my eyes burning. "Ah, fuck!" My arms snapped to my face.

The bitch fucking blinded me with floo.

"Forbidden Forest!"

My eyes forcefully opened to see an empty space in the chimney.  
Dammit. Out of all the damn places she could have chosen? Not very smart for witch like her.

Blaise was right, she was going to be challenge. I only smirked.

She was still mine. I would have her back soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Running.

She was running away from him.

That was the last thing she remembered before waking up tied up with shadows surrounding her.

At that moment, she wasn't sure what was worse- Malfoy leaving her pregnant or this very exact moment of danger. That absolutely said something.

She grabbed her broken wand. It wouldn't do anything at all; the touch of the crippled weapon still brought comfort.

"Who are you?" She asked

No answer.

"Who are you people?" I yelled again.

She finally got answer.

"Do not call us 'people' ever again human. Ever. Now tell us, why are you in this part of the woods?"

Centaurs. Hermione was dealing centaurs.

Couldn't she just catch a break for once?

"I was running away from someone."

She could see the tall shadows looking at each other.

"For what reason human?"

Why would they want to know that?

"He was trying to abduct me."

"Is he the father of the child inside of you?" One of them asked.

Her mouth fell open at his intuition. She knew they were psychic, but she didn't know they could know so much.

"Yes."

She could now make out the facial features from all three of them; she didn't recognize any of them as Firenze.

"Would the father be Draco Malfoy?"

Her mouth fell open once again in awe.

"Yes, that would be him. Why do you ask?"

There was pause that made Hermione regret her question for only a moment.

"Big changes await you, human. Very big. Be ready or you might not quite make it through."

"Huh?" Vague. That was bloody vague.

"You can trust the father of your child. That's all I can say, there are good intentions with this but you must stay strong."

She felt as if she had read some fortune cookie earlier and was now trying to decipher it after much time waiting.

"Okay then."

She didn't know what to say.

"We are going to free you when he comes."

She was confused for moment, "Wait, you guys…are trying to…help me?"

"That's correct," one of them answered.

Since when do centaurs help people?  
Hermione was so confused.

"Why? Centaurs don't help humans of any sort ever."

She almost regretted blurting it out.

"Human, after the war there were changes around here. Some of our ideals have changed after our kinds' population was split in half. There are still some out there who blame this on your kind for this disgusting war, but we know it was at the hands of a madman, and you and your old friends had a great close encounter with him. Am I correct."

She nodded with tears forming from the memory of Harry.

"So I'm here for protection then?" Hermione asked a bit awkwardly.

She could see their forms shuffling a bit.

Finally one of them answered, "Yes human, you are correct."

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel. Centaurs out of all people were helping her; and not only that, they were helping her be returned to Draco Malfoy. This made her think if they had any ties with the Malfoy family or the dark side if anything. Then again, now thinking about, if they were part of the dark side she would have known.

She put up a good run. I gave her that.

Hopefully she was fine, pregnant wise I mean.

I kept my pace until I was presented by noises.

They were voices talking to one another.

Granger.

I can hear her voice too.

"Granger!" I called out for her. I wondered if it was even a good idea to be this loud.

The voices went quiet.

Grangers voice fell silent also.

I kept going in the direction of the voices.

"Granger!" I yelled again.

"Keep your voice down human!"

It was a male's voice.

I kept a strong grip on my wand.

"Who is that?"

No response this time.

I slowed my pace.

There she was, sitting down, hands tied, staring right at me.

Then there were three seven-foot beasts surrounding her.

Shit.

I raised my wand up.

"Give me the girl."

None of the three flinched at my weapon, they only looked at Granger.

"Go." I heard one of them say to her.

She shuffled while getting up.

She made her way to me staring me right in the eyes. I could read them, and they said 'I wish you were dead.'

I put my hand on her shoulder while leading her away from the beasts.

I nodded at them and only received approving looks.

I snapped my wand and with that- I could have gotten back to Curving Drive Home, I could have been there safe, I could have been there pleased with the outcome of our small pointless venture from the Forbidden Forest.

But instead at that very moment of our silent goodbyes, the centaurs were attacked by their own kind. Most likely due to associating with humans.

I held my breath and closed my eyes. I always did when I was apparating.

I held on to Granger tighter.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

She was screaming in agony.

"Granger hold still, let me help you take it out."

She glared at me, "You've done enough for me in a lifetime, now shut up."

I didn't say anything after. I put my wand down and let her do it herself.

She started panting horribly. With one hand on the actual arrow she held the other end in her other hand.

Granger was screaming bloody murder now.

Purposely or accident, it didn't matter, Granger was hurt and only I could help her. She was refusing it, stubborn Granger.

She was grunting. Pushing her bushy hair out of the way.

So fucking stubborn.

I gave her another ten minutes, she was panicking she knew her time was almost up. I could also see beyond the adrenaline rush the tired look in her eyes.

She always had a hazy look in her eyes, she never really had puffy eyes unless she was crying, and her eyes were usually tinge redder than normal at the moment though, probably from crying and just being plain tired.

"Hold still Granger."

She looked at me with anger, "No! I'm not listening to you anymore!"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really have to fight me all the way?"

"YES!"

With a flick of my wand the arrow went all the way through and fell onto the ground. Blood slightly splattered. Back then, I'm sure the both of us would have been repulsed, but it was in a sick way, almost normal. We saw too much death at once.

Granger stared at me as if I was the one who injured her in the first place.

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked closer with my wand still held in the air.

"Hold still Granger," I said again.

"Get away from me."

"Stop being a whiny bitch and get over here Granger. I don't want you to get an infection that'll affect our child."

Some sense finally came to her and she walked towards me a few steps. She didn't once look me in the eyes.

How annoying.

A few enchantments later, her wound was still open but the possibility for infection was now faltered.

I didn't expect a thank you from her. Not at all.

"You can sleep anywhere you'd like Granger, every room in this house is set to your liking. If you need anything let me know."

She only stared at me, "Where's your bathroom?"

I pointed down the hall.

I set up wards in this home; there was no way she could leave even if she tried. I already knew she knew better.

Granger was hungry, I began to put something together for her.

I was making tea when she came back.

"Why did you leave me pregnant?"

I smirked a bit. I of course expected she would ask now.

She crossed her arms around her chest and shuffled a bit. She was uncomfortable with the idea of me mounting her.

"I didn't fuck you, Granger."

A dumb look spread across her face, "Uhm er, what? I don't understand, what do you mean?"

I shook my head and shrugged off her confusion; "I just didn't fuck you. Leave it at that."

Her face changed expressions almost immediately as she grasped my words. She didn't look happy at all.

"What the fuck do you mean 'leave it at that'? You got to be fucking joking if you thing I'm going to just 'leave it that'. What did you do to my body you bastard?" She was raising her voice and turning blood red. "Did you rape me you disgusting piece of-"

I put the pot down where I was about to cook her stew.

"Do you really want to know Granger?"

She nodded with an expression that read 'Obviously' all over it.

"Okay then." I walked over to a counter across the room. I knew the sound of my shoes on the ground was unsettling to her-which was exactly the reason I had my strides go wider and slower for her liking. I grabbed a pile of paper and made my way back to her. Those footsteps echoed throughout the room.

She looked at me with curiosity after I handed her the papers.

"What the fuck is this?"

"You can read Granger, be a smart girl and skim it."  
She rolled her eyes and did exactly that.

I could see them trailing the paper, and with every word I could see her eyes widening up with shock. Every couple of seconds she would take a look back at me in shock. Her mouth was open and nothing was coming out. I smirked at her. My arms were folded across my chest, the mudblood would be in tears after this.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this Malfoy?"

My smirk only grew stronger.

"Marriage."

"What the actual fuck? This is some sick fucking joke Malfoy. Tell me right now that's exactly what this is."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid, you know exactly what that said. Now, you need to sign those papers."

She looked as if I had just slapped her across the face by the way she recoiled at my words.

"Are you crazy? Why would I ever sign those?"

I unfolded my arms. I guess now was the time to tell her the real reason behind my motives.

"I am saving you, Granger. Would you like to leave it at that?"  
"Absolutely not. Tell me more now."

I sighed, "I thought only so." I continued, "Let me start with this, the war never ended. The order has been lying to all those who lost the most, such as yourself. Voldemort is alive and not well but at least recovering. You were one of the first targets Granger. The ministry has been infiltrated and there are laws at this exact moment dedicated to bringing the Voldemort back into power. His ideals have been refined and have changed only a bit but you are still in danger. The only way to save you was to bring you as part as my family."

I couldn't read the look on her face; she was still trying process everything I just revealed.

I had to make this clearer for her, "You are in danger as of this moment, that is if you don't sign these papers. I know you would rather fight me Granger, just know that it's useless. If you haven't noticed there's been a large disappearance of all those who were part of the order. You were next Granger. Consider this a great favor."

Her eyebrows scrunched together.

I expected her to yell at me.

Throw the paper right at me.

Better yet, rip the papers in half.

Or as history has presented itself, punch me right in the face.

But no. None of that.

She left it at that.

Her mouth opened and closed back up.

"I-I…" she trailed off.

She was shaking.

She handed me the papers. As I had them in hand she actually excused herself and took off to the bathroom once again.

Her running footsteps made louder echoes than I made earlier.

With the slam of the bathroom door shutting came loud sobs that vibrated through the house.

Was she already starting to give up?

Breaking Granger wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

Taking my eyes off the door I made my way back to the kitchen to continue her dinner.

She would be hungry soon.

Hey guys! I'd like to thank you guys who have read

If there's anything in the story I should fix let know! I really want this story to come out well!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Draco-

She wasn't talking to me. She hadn't been talking to me for the past few weeks. All she did was cry and sob all the fucking time. Understandably, but still bloody annoying. I could tell she was getting close to speaking to me again.

Her cries weren't as loud as before and they were getting shorter now.

Her belly was showing now and I knew this was convincing her to sign those papers, I mean-what worried mother wouldn't?

There was a damn war going on and Granger was next on the hit list. She needed to hurry up with those papers.

Walking up the stairs with her breakfast full of traditional muggle food, I made sure that the marriage contract was tucked right under fabric napkins. I always brought her food like this, with the marriage contract and brought by my very own hand.

Unromantic, but no one ever said I was.

When I entered her room, I quickly noticed her by the window instead of bed.

For the first time ever, she took my breath away. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her white lace robe, her white shorts and tank top were fairly visible under it.

"Goodmorning Granger."

"Hello Malfoy." Her golden curly hair glowed brightly in the face the sun.

I placed the food on the table beside her.

I waited for the question, but silence.

I know she wanted to say something but she wasn't going to. Which didn't make any fucking sense to me; was she nervous or something?

"Well?" I said a little more anxious than I meant it to sound.

She stared at me with an arched eyebrow, "Er… thank you I guess?"

"No," I started, "that's not what I meant."

She looked away from me and then back towards her breakfast.

She sat down and started eating immediately.

I followed and took a seat right next to her, "I know you have questions and I know that's why you haven't signed the papers. I just don't understand what's taking you so fucking long to just do it."

She scarfed down another fork full of hashed browns and cleaning her mouth up with a napkin started, "My friends are dead, my family is dead, I have no one. And here you are talking about marriage." I opened my mouth but closed it. "Now, all I have is _you _of all people and this child inside of me that belong to the _both_ of us- that I don't even know got in here. Can you see that I'm going through a little bit of a predicament?" She asked sarcastically.

I looked away and back at her, "Look," I cleared my throat, rarely was I ever caught off guard, "this hasn't been easy for either Granger. The newspaper may have said that my father mysteriously disappeared, but the truth is much more sinister. My father gave up his life after the loss at Hogwarts for my mother and I to live a better life. Voldemort gave us the choice of choosing who in our small family would die, naturally we all stepped forward, but it was my father who really pressed his life above everyone else. So now he's dead… That's the simple version of the story."

I glanced up at her and saw the shock on her face. I kept going, "With that, it means that means Voldemort is still alive and he still has his loyal followers. I'm still a deatheater and I have to make it up to him for the sake of my mother."

"So how the hell do I come into this?" She finally asked.

I smirked, I was going to tell her the whole truth now, "Granger, I've always wanted you, ever since the first time I saw you walk by on the Hogwarts train." She was turning bright red. "After the disastrous first year at Hogwarts my parents were extremely adamant on me going to Durmstrang. I said 'no', though I never told them exactly, I still thought I had a chance with you, but then… you became a part of that fucking trio- and you three were untouchable! There was no way I was ever going to be a part of the Gryffindor heroes! So I resented all of you, especially that red-headed git."

"Don't you dare speak ill of Ron!"

"Oh shut it," I yelled back, "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me!"

She was standing now, belly protruding and all, "Why the hell did you save me?"

"Granger, can't you see? I'm damned to lo-wanting you!" I was standing now. "I've always fucking wanted to be with you! And when I found out they were going to kill you, I panicked and I made a plan. You're one the last few good things left in the damned world, and they were going to take u away! Not only that, they were going to torture and break you in pieces. I saved you, Granger! You have no idea what they have in store for the good people left in this world…especially the females" I got quiet.

There was silence now for the first time in a while.

"How and why am I pregnant Malfoy?"

I looked up at her and smirked, "Once again, I did not fuck you to get you pregnant."

She looked at me confused, "Well if we didn't actually have sex what did you do?"

"It was a spell," I explained, "I hijacked your dreams first and where we'd have beautiful encounters. This made you resent me less after the war. I worked on a potion for the year and made sure the elves in Hogwarts made you drink one every single day, I did the same at the very exact same time. That's the simplest way I can explain _this_."

She gaped at me but her voice was lower now, "What-I mean- this explains so much but what-how exactly does a pregnancy benefit us both?"

I looked at her and back at the ground, "I don't how much time we have left alive, but if you play along, we have a shot at living in this new world. I basically sped things up, we're going to have a family together now. Voldemort gave me his blessing in having you on the condition that I have you under control and my supervision, I'm supposedly breaking you little by little in order to show the world how the we have taken over; I told him I raped you for this to happen- obviously not true, but it's to stay in character."

She looked at me like I was crazy, but I could tell she was looking for the logic in all this.

"So you mean to tell me, you've always loved me?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Yes."

"But aren't I supposedly a disgusting 'mudblood'?" She asked mockingly.

"You never were to me, though I always said you were. That was my way of pushing you out of my thoughts. I tried to convince myself you were less than what you actually were." I admitted this quickly.

The next few moments were quiet.

"There's no real reason for me to marry you, Malfoy. So I am not signing those papers. This baby is going to carry my name not _yours_."

Classic fucking Granger. Always so fucking defiant.

I smirked at her, "We'll see about that. You're going to love me. It doesn't matter what you say or do, your going to marry me eventually and you and I are going to love each other."

"You can't ever replace him! You will never be half the man Ron ever was!" She shrieked.

_Smack!_

She held on to her cheek and cornered herself to the wall.

"You listen and you listen well when I tell you this, _you_ belong to _me_! No one else! Do you hear me Granger? Not Weasely, not Krum, you are all _mine_!"

With that statement I left room swiftly and made sure to leave her alone the rest of the day.

For the first time though, I didn't hear any crying from Granger's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Hermione-

I froze at the medi-witch's answer.

_It was a boy. _

I was to have a little baby boy.

I looked at the results she concocted:

Sex: Male

Health Status: In Excellent Health

Age: 18 weeks 5 days and 12 hours

Mother: Hermione Jean Granger

Father: Draco Lucius Malfoy

I was going to have a healthy little boy.

She left soon after, leaving me alone. Not long after though, Draco promptly.

"So?" He asked.

I looked at him tearfully, "Well, it's a boy."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of me. I couldn't believe who I was saying this to.

I stared at him for a reaction, and thought I saw a sparkle in his eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'it's a boy.'"

He walked up to me and did something that made me freeze- A quick peck on my lips from no one other than Draco Malfoy.

"Say it one more time."

I forced the words out of me this time, "It's… a boy."

Once again he pressed his lips on mine.

"Kiss me back," he commanded.

I moved away from him, "No."

There was a flash of hurt that spread across his face and then changed into an obvious displeasured one, "What did you just say?"

I straightened my neck and made my voice as stable as possible, "No Malfoy, I will not."

He stepped back, but before I knew it I felt secondary slap.

It stung just as bad this time.

In a panic I sprinted to the other side of the room. I screamed, "What is it with you and your slapping?"

I didn't expect an answer but I got one anyways.

"Dammit! I saved your damned life and you don't even have the courtesy of trying to pretend to be grateful! Can't you see how much I risked to have you here in front of me?"

I rolled my eyes and started concentrating on my defenses. I was wandless but I was damned if I was going to just give up completely. My mind concentrated hard on my upcoming attacks…but he remained unfazed. I tried harder, but he still had no reaction. Had my magic skills gotten that horrible?

Suddenly he fell into hysterics. He was laughing; he was fucking laughing at me! The bastard was making fun of me!

"What's so funny?" I yelled.

"Granger!" He exasperated, "Ha! Stop tickling me-Oh! Merlin stop Granger!"

I debated persevering in trying to hex/tickling him, I stopped and further into the corner.

He was still chuckling even after a minute I stopped.

When he finally caught his breath he walked towards me with a smirk on his face. "My love, you need to learn to control your anger," he was still fucking chuckling when he said that. "You might hurt our baby."

He said the last part smoothly, which made me calm down a bit.

"Why are you still laughing at me?"

His smug face didn't say anything; he just shook his head and made his way towards me.

"What-no! Get the hell away from me Malfoy!"

He still had stupid smirk on his face.

"Hey! No! Stop right there!"

He kept coming closer. What part of 'no' did he not understand?

I heard him say something under his breath, "What was that you just muttered?"

"Nothing, no no I said nothing!" He practically laughed it.

"Fucking say it you git!"

He was slightly taken aback by my comment but he finally decided to confess, "It's just the sight of seeing my future wife struggling with a giant belly."

I glared at him, "Really. That's why you're laughing?"

"Yes and I'm still feeling a bit of that tickling you did on me," he genuinely smiled at me while stating this.

I gaped at him in silence while he admirably gazed at me.

In Hogwarts I should have known. He was always staring at me in the halls, at dinner, in class… it made sense. I was so blind to see what he had in plan for us.

"Stop staring at me like that, it's time to go," he said now serious.

I was confused, "What do you mean? Where to?"

He smirked at me, "Don't be so daft, obviously we're going to buy a few things for the baby. Now that we know we're having a son we need to get a few things prepared now. I mean- you're almost five months in now."

I didn't know what to say, he had point but how could I go out in public with him?

"Look," he started, "I need the world to see I have you at my side now."

I raised my eyebrows at this.

"You are mine Granger," He said calmly. "Now, our house elf laid out some clothes in your room, so get changed and meet me at the door."

-Draco-  
We went to one muggle store (which was enough for me). Granger went in and came out with a small bag full of baby items and a tiny smile that faded away as soon as she saw me standing outside. Much to my chagrin, she paid for it all. When we left, I raised my wand and had the bag sent back to the manor.

In Hogmeade, everyone was either staring or having double takes.

I smiled to myself, this all I ever wanted- having her by my side, my arm around her, walking in public together. Everyone needed to know I was with her now.

She was frowning again. She had to least appreciate the fact that she was with me. She _needed_ to be grateful, or maybe she was but couldn't show it. I knew the latter was the most likely of all but still saw it as a possibility. I looked at her; she looked worried. She kept looking in every direction, as someone was out to get her.

"Malfoy?" she said in a small voice.

"Tell me."

Her nervous expression didn't change. "I was thinking about how you said things were going to change… Would you say that at this very moment…there is danger?"

I chuckled and wrapped my arm tighter around her, "Oh Granger, for us definitely not…as far as anyone else who is next on _that_ hit list …yes."

I felt her swallow hard and shudder. She opened her mouth and closed it. She could feel the change in the air- everything was going to be different from here.

We walked into _Tula's Baby Necessities, _one of the best infant stores in the wizarding world. Obviously Granger had no idea about it since she came in with wide eyes.

I let my arm loose around her, but she instinctively moved closer to me. She was afraid.

"Hello there Mr. Malfoy!" greeted the young sales girl by the entrance. "What bring you here today?"

"Hello. Me and my _fiancé_ here," I purposely put an emphasis on the word, "are having a baby boy and we're in need of a few things to start a nursery. Cost is no matter, our son deserves the best."

She nodded her head in understanding, but she couldn't peal her eyes from Granger and her growing belly. This was already showing to be a surprise to the world.

Realizing she was staring too long, she snapped out of it, "Ah yes! Are we looking at classic boy colors? Blue perhaps?"

"Yes," answered Granger.

I nudged her; "Actually," I said "we're going for green and gold for our son."

"Gold?" Asked Granger, completely taken off guard. Obviously thinking about her classic Gryffindor colors.

"Yes, is that okay?"

"Er, yeah of course. It's just that I thought you were going to say silver…"

I shrugged, "Well if you want silver than we can go with that instead."

She shook her head, "No, no. Gold is good."

The sales girl clapped her hands, "Alright perfect! Green and gold it is. Let me show you around."

She showed us beautiful gold lace bassinette; Granger was almost at tears at the first one we were showed. A rocker chair was added to the list, as were many bottles and bibs, a green bathtub, a swing, and more. She smiled a few times today for the first time since we were told the sex of our baby.

"Are you happy with just a bassinette?" asked the girl.

Granger looked at me for approval, I shrugged.

"Can we take a look at them," she asked timidly.

The salesgirl raised her wand and had a few appear before us.

"This one is made of one hundred percent elk wood," she said pointing a wooden crib with a carved tree, "While the other two cribs are a mix of the wood and dragon bone."

I walked up to the latter two. I opened my mouth to ask about the cribs before I was interrupted.

As I got close I heard a loud familiar voice, "Oi, can't a man get some damn help in a joint like this? Is anyone here- oh! Malfoy! What's up good man?"

I scowled to myself, "Vincent Crabbe."

"Malfoy, it's been a while since we've last talked," the fat bastard said walking up to us.

I nodded, "Yes, yes been a while…" _not long enough_ I thought.

A red flash behind him caught my eye, "Is that…"

Crabbe laughed and turned around to grab the red flash behind her. She looked so small next to him.

"Yes this is my prize! Ginevra! Get up here and say hello to our old friends!" He pushed her forward for us to get a good look at his _prize. _

Granger's heavy breath was speeding up again.

The Weaselette walked up looking down at the ground, "H-hello."

"Oh my goodness, Ginny!" She ran up to the redhead and put in her in a tight embrace. Almost immediately the girls excitedly started talking at a hundred miles an hour.

Crabbe and I look at each other and smirked.  
"Wait how did you get the Weaselette?" I asked realizing how difficult it must have been to get her.

He chuckled and smiled proudly to himself, "I reserved her at the private auction. I had to buy a very expensive ticket to even get _in_ the room. You know who was in there? Nott and Zabini! Can you believe that? They may be well off but they don't actually have that much money!" He started laughing loudly. He kept going off on the 'nerve' of the men who were trying to buy the redhead also.

"Ginny wait…." Granger froze, "Don't tell me…Are you pregnant also...is that why you're here?"

Crabbe was still talking while I listened in on the girls' conversation.

She nodded her head very slowly and quickly wiped a tear that accidently fell. The poor girl looked so tired.

Granger went in for another hug; I saw her whisper in the redhead's ear. Weasely looked at her and nodded very quickly. What the hell were they talking about?

"So you two are also expecting?" Asked Crabbe.

I nodded, "Yes, we're having a son."

"Congrats mate. Ginevra and I are hoping for a boy, I told her that if we wouldn't stop until we got ourselves a boy. Either way, even after we get our boy we're gonna keep going," he laughed out loud.

"Ah I see," knowing her family background he wouldn't have to worry about her and child bearing.

In the corner of my eye Granger flinched at his words.

"So how far along are you Ginny," Granger asked.

She sighed and took a breath answering, "Erm, 5 weeks so far. We found out a bit early. He was practically sending a medi-witch everyday to check if it had happened or not. Cra-_Vincent_ _really made sure_ that I got pregnant…" she trailed off now.

Crabbe started laughing.

Granger and I glanced at each other quickly. Her expression worried once again. I knew what she was thinking.

"Well," I said trying to part ways, "I think its time we take these baby things back home. Excuse me, miss?" I directed myself to the salesgirl had been standing to the side pretending to not listen by rustling through a pile of papers.

She looked up, "Are we ready to wrap up?"

I nodded.

"Alright," she walked over to her register and started putting in all the items, "Alright so the total will 510 galleons. Would you like us to deliver it at a specific day or time?"

"You can send it to Malfoy Manor right now," I said placing the money on the counter.

"Alright perfect Mr. Malfoy! Great seeing you today! Have a good day!" She said a little too excited.

I nodded my head in response. "Alright Granger, let's go now."

"O-okay." She looked back at Ginny with a pained expression. There was another tight embrace between the pair before they actually they parted ways.

She walked by my side on our way out but she looked back the whole way out.

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry, not for the Weaselette but for Granger. She just found out exactly how much her friend was suffering.

Outside she caught me off guard when she moved closer to me.

I wrapped my arm around her. She didn't say anything until we got home.

-Hermione-

When we apparated home I immediately walked up to the nursery.

So many thoughts racing through my mind. The world really was changing like the centaurs predicted. Did Malfoy actually save my life like he claimed?

I didn't want to think of that right now.

Entering the nursery room I found all the items that we'd gone shopping for that day. I walked up the crib full of all the plush items we'd chosen, there were also some other dragon toys that I'd never laid eyes on until right now.

Maybe I really was lucky to be with Malfoy…

My mind quickly raced to the thought of miserable Ginny and her growing belly. I _knew_ that pregnancy was forced. She didn't want that baby. She couldn't possibly have that baby with that bastard!

Like me, Ginny lost her entire family. When we were in the war, Voldemort tried whatever he could to get into our heads. She almost went crazy when over half of her brothers were killed…both her parents were found hung on a tree outside of their home. Eventually her remaining brothers were hunted down. Poor Ginny.

I found out about my parents through Harry…when he was alive I mean. He sat me to the side and told me the news. He didn't want to tell me how it happened at first but I practically forced him to spit it out. He told me 'someone', presumably one of Voldemort's followers, had broken into their new home in Australia and tortured them to get information about me. After they obviously got nothing out of my parents, due to their memory alterations, they were struck with the killing curse and left dead weeks.

Their bodies were only found since they missed their rent for a second time.

That's the only reason they were found… because of their rent money. They hadn't been in Australia long enough to make good friends with people who would have checked out of worry.

I started stroking the dragon for comfort. Why was I shaking so much all of a sudden?

No matter how much I stroked the dragon it would stop…the shaking wouldn't stop.

My knees were wobbling and I could feel the hard sobs starting to rip right through me. This world was going to shit!

"You bastards!" I screamed. I don't know who directly to, but it was to every criminal responsible for how the world was now.

Things could never go back to the way they once were.

My screams were louder now. I could feel my body shaking with each scream, oh Merlin help me.

In the middle of screams I didn't hear the door creak open behind me. But _if_ I did, _I would have _turned around and told the person at the door to _fuck off…_but I didn't hear them come in.

I felt a warmth wrap around me from behind.

"Shhh…Granger. It's okay, you're okay. Everything's going to be fine," he whispered.

Instead of trying to get away from him, I accepted his embrace and took in his warmth.

I kept crying, not as loud now but it was calmer.

"Let it out my love. Let it all out," he whispered rocking me to his chest.

We were still on the ground and we were in no rush to get up just yet.

When my cries faded away he carried me out the nursery and headed to his bedroom.

I didn't complain or try to fight him on this; I was completely drained for the day.

My eyes were fluttering trying to fight the sleep.

He placed me gently on the bed. A moment later I heard him take off his button down shirt and pants. I heard him sigh and then walk back to his bed.

I flinched when I heard him come closer to the bed.

"_Des-vestire nox mattea_," he said quietly.  
I felt my clothes change into my white pajama tank top and shorts.

Before I could turn around to get a good look at him, he lay behind me and wrapped his arms around my body once more.

"Malfo-?"

He cut me off, "Granger, I have an idea. How about we invite Crabbe and the Weasely girl for dinner tomorrow? Do you like that idea?"

I turned around to face him swiftly, "Oh my goodness…Are you serious? Can she come over? Please Malfoy."

For the first time in a while I could see his features. Though there was no actual lit up lights in the rooms, I was able to see his chiseled chin and strong jaw, his eyes were tired-they seemed to have stayed that way after the war, his grey eyes were glistening in the moonlight and just piercing right through me. By the way his facial hair was unkempt and growing out, it seemed like he was trying to grow a beard.

"Of course Granger. Anything you want."

"Oh Malfoy!" I felt a wave of happiness wash over me. "Thank you!"

I couldn't help myself from hugging him, or at least trying to…the belly was slightly in the way.

He laughed at the awkward attempt at a hug, "Oh Granger, turn around so you don't hurt our son."

I smiled and complied.

His warmth returned and I felt his arms on my back going up and down.

I groaned slightly at his touch. So stress knots on my back.

"Say you love me Granger," he said suddenly.  
I flinched and stiffened, "But…I don't Malfoy."

He kept rubbing my back, "Just do it. I don't care if you don't actually love me. Just say it."

I sighed. I thought quickly for reasons why I shouldn't, but I couldn't find any. He'd done so much for me today. I was so tired of all this fighting. It wasn't good for our baby _and_ me. I had a feeling that Malfoy saved me from a life of living under a bastard like Vincent Crabbe….He had left bruises on Ginny. He was beating my friend… he was raping her… he was a son of a bitch to say the least.

That motherfucker…

I guess I got lucky.

I decided to give in, "I love you, Malfoy." I didn't mean it though.

I felt his breaths become deeper, "I love you more Granger. I'd give anything for you."

He kept rubbing my back until I knocked out completely.

I could have sworn I heard him mumble a something. It was through his teeth though; I think it went something like, "I love you Granger….I always have."

It was one hell of a day for sure.


End file.
